futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (We Stand Tall)
We Stand Tall is a scenario covering the 43-year reign of US Caudillo-style Dictator, Jon Freeman after a Military Coup d'ètat in 2018. This is a basic Timeline and does not go to into detail. You may find more in detail Articles on subjects. 1977 *Jon Freeman is Born in Bel Air, Los Angeles, USA. 1995 *Jon Freeman joins the United States Military. 2003 *Jon Freeman partakes in the battle of Baghdad. *Around this time Jon Freeman develops strong views on the power and influence of the American Military. 2014 *ISIS gains much control over Syria and Iraq. 2015 *Jon Freeman states that Canada is weak, and that it should apply for statehood at the 2015 World Military Convention, outrage is sparked internationally. *Jon Freeman is appointed to government level military planning. *The Iraq-Levant War officially begins. 2016 *Jon Freeman is appointed the Senior Officer of the United States Military. *Rand Paul is Elected President. 2017 *'3rd January: '''A Sarin Gas Attack occurs in LA *18th February: A bomb planted by a Islamist Radical explodes in the Empire state building killing 13, it takes 5 hours to put out the flames. *'5th February: President Rand Paul began to bring home troops from the Iraq-Levant War in Syria and Iraq in 2017 there was outrage among the public due to over four terrorist attacks by ISIS in the last five months. He also announced his plans to lift sanctions on the Eurasian Federation accompanied with wage cut of up to 30% of military spending and 20% of The Homeland America Defense System (HADS) *'''February: Jon Freeman along with many top-level Military personnel begin campaigning against Rand Paul. *'October 12:' The US's decision to leave NATO is finalized. 2018 *'12th April:' 100 top members of the Army and Special forces stormed the White House after two weeks of nation-wide riots. Ron Paul and his family were captured and relocated in a bomb-resistant truck. While this was happening 200 Special Ops stormed Congress where 47 top officials were gathered up and taken hostage for 30 minutes as a bomb was transported by rogue FBI members to the facility. After 41 minuted of mass media coverage the Capitol Building exploded, killing all hostage Congress Members and over 81 of the Special Ops after many were delayed in exiting the building due to problems with the First Floor left wing emergency exit, which were due to be fixed an hour before the attack, unknown to them because a complaint was only filled 16 minuted before the attack. The nation was already in chaos after the LA Sarin gas attacks and the attack on the Empire State Building, both of which combined had taken 43 lives. Rand Paul was later executed. *'14th April:' The Council of Several Generals is founded, they claim rule over the USA. Jon Freeman is one of the Members. Riots break out nationwide. Sanctions are placed on the US by over 42 political entities including all EU countries and Russia. *'18th April: '''The Council of Several Generals have taken full control of the countries armed forces. *'May:' Anti-Coup Protesters begin to disappear. A Farmer makes an attempt on the Council Members lives. *'30th June:' The Council of Several Generals are at a breaking point. Jon Freeman is almost kicked out. *'8th August:' 31 armed gunmen enter the Council Hall of D.C. 23 security guards and six of the several council members are killed in a "Anti-Coup Attempt by armed Muslim fascists", as stated by Jon Freeman. Most came to suspect Jon Freeman for the deaths of the council members. Many hoped that this would bring the re-installation of democracy. *'11th August:' Jon Freeman makes a live speech on TV stating that democracy would not be resumed in the United States, he also states no others shall join the council as it is being disbanded and that he will resume power as the Caudillo of the United States and that NATO would be rejoined and the US would remove its isolationist policy to get involved in the Iraq-Levant war. In Washington D.C over 400,000 peaceful anti-rioter anti-coup demonstrators march Pennsylvania Avenue. The Military open fires, streets are blocked trapping over 50,000 people in what would become known as '''Bloody Saturday'. By the end over 18,000 have been slaughtered. 1,000 more are captured and executed on live tv as an example. *'12th August:' Sorrowful Sunday begins, in response to the massacre of the peaceful protesters in D.C, millions riot. Government buildings burn in the wind and thousands of government employees, pro or anti-coup, are attacked on the streets leading to a mixed view of the rioters by the general public. *'5th November:' Jon Freeman orders a bomb to be planted in the Bonneville Dam, Oregon in the first of the Three Terrors. After the bomb explodes the river experiences flooding as well as a flash flood that floods a nuclear plant, two of the reactors go into meltdown before it is shut down. Half of Idaho, 97% of Oregon, most of Washington State and Vancouver, Canada are evacuated. The Canadian Government blames the US for the attack but such allegations are censored in American Media. The Canadian Border is closed as a result. It is blamed on a Canadian National who was a Muslim Convert. *'25th December: '''The Water System in Miami is poisoned by a concentrated form of Nerve Gas, over 17,000 people died and almost 78,000 became ill. The city devolved into riots in the Second Terror. 2019 *'19th February:' In the Last, and Third Terror a bomb explodes in the Lincoln Tunnel on the New York/New Jersey border. Over 1400 people die. People begin to demand more precaution measures. In response Jon Freeman suspends the constitution and declares martial law *'29th March:' Article 53 is written by Jon Freeman. It describes the 53 Amendments for the "Survival" of the USA. It outlines how the US is to be turned into a totalitarian police state in response to the latest threats to American Safety, to make sure all terrorists are caught. *'8th April:' Article 53 is passed by Jon Freeman into law, all public resisters to the new bill are executed. The Article involves, the microchiping of all citizens, the shutting down of emails and mobile phones, the extreme control over limited internet. Riots are silenced *'9th April:' The event known as The Great Lockdown began. For a period of three months all communications were suspended, roadblocks were enforced, the National Guard was ordered to every town with a population of more than 5000 and a mandatory 21 hour curfew was enforced, Martial Law was declared and the Constitution was suspended indefinitely. All air traffic was suspended and the Canadian and the Mexican border was closed. *'12th July:' The Lock down is over and over 879,000 people have been relocated to Internment Camps. The EU and Russia vote on sanctioning the US but have no clue about the internment of civilians. *'21st July:' The deportation of Mexicans begins, including US-born civilians of Mexican descent, they are driven in hordes across the border and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. *'23rd July:' Construction on the Great Salvation Wall begins, overnight barbed wired is laid out stretching the entire American-Mexican border, afterwards in the oncoming months bricks and steel are added. *'December: Police Drones are widespread, by now communications networks are back up but must hold a strongly pro-government Bias 2020 *'''3rd April: The Burning of the Books begins, all non-approved books are burned in town squares. *'28th July:' The US revokes all foreign embassies. *'2nd November:' Tensions between North Korea and South Korea are at an all time high. 2021 *'24th March:' China and Japan have rising tensions as both build up their navies. *'17th July: '''A Naval fight breaks out between Japan and China. It is followed by three days of fighting. After Taiwan and Indonesia are dragged in it became official. The South China Sea Wars had Begun. *'23rd July:' The US joins the South China Sea Wars on the Side of Japan. *'7th November:' China begins its invasion of Taiwan. 2022 *'8th-16th January:' The battle of the South China Sea claims over 700 US lives. Protests break out. *'4th May:' NATO collapses after most members withdraw, not wanting to get involved in the South China Sea Wars. *'21st June: An average of 6000 US citizens are fleeing the country per week, in response to this Air Pacific Flight 503, carrying 612 people, is downed off the coast of Hawaii en route to Berlin. The incident is blamed on the Chinese Government and used as an excuse to justify the American presence in the war and shutting down all international travel. *'''8th September: The Banned Books list is released to the public, anyone found with these books was liable for internment or execution for certain books "promoting terrorism, unsafe or harmful ideologies" *'2nd October:' South Korea and North Korea declare war on each other after a series of nuclear tests. The US sides on the South Korean side. 2023 *'8th January:' US and South Korean forces advance inland in North Korea *'16th January: '''Chinese Troops advance into Korea to fight along side the North Koreans *'17th March:' As American and South Korean Troops advance towards Pyongyang, in fear of imminent collapse two small nuclear missiles are launched at Seoul, one is shot down over the countryside but the other hits the suburbs, causing much damage and over 60,000 deaths *'7th May:' Pyongyang is captured by the American and South Korean forces, the rest of the country quickly falls to them while China manages to claim some of the northern Land. Korea is re-united. 2024 *'21st January:' After the Treaty of Hanoi the South China Sea Wars end. *9th June: The MiniMark, A small war-purposed laser shooting robot is developed in the US. 2025 *The Robotic Law Enforcement Unit - '''R.L.E.U' - comes into use, They begin to replace Police in the middle of the year. Mass protests take place by Police Work Unions until October, they are arrested and most sent to Internment Camps, 5 were sentenced to public execution. *'19th November: '''The RoboSoldier is built for the US army. *China announces its Laser gun Prototype and its future plans for plasma weapons sparking what would become known as the Great Arms Race 2026 *'4th January:' The US gains total control of Syria and Iraq. They are made US territories. *'14th March:' The MegaMark is created by Mark Industries, the inventors of the RoboSoldier and the MiniMark. *'28th September:' Israel applies for Statehood as the US appears to be their only ally. *'1st December: Puerto Rico and Israel become States. 2027 *'''11th March: The US begins its invasion of Iran as oil prices soar. 2028 *'8-16th June:' Operation Liberation Tehran occurs in success. *'3rd July:' The US now controls the whole of Iran. It becomes a US territory. *'20th July:' The US is divided into Commonwealths after to the annexation of Tehran partly due to Gerrymandering. *'8th September:' The United States is renamed the United Commonwealths . 2029 *Internment Camps are constructed all across the newly annexed Middle East. 2030 *'7th April:' A new list of types of Citizens to be interned in Internment Camps is released effective immediately. *'14th September:' Oil exports to the rest of the world is stopped from the Annexed Middle East. Russia instead is forces to fuel the rest of the world. Their oil steeply runs out. 2032 *Europe and Asia and the Americas descend into chaos as oil runs out. Governments collapse and famine is widespread. *The UC (United Commonwealths) begin backing European based Fascist Groups such as Golden Dawn. 2036 *The US-Mexican Border is fully fortified. 2044 *Canada, on its last legs, is annexed by the United Commonwealth. Further Reading *The South China Sea Wars *Eurasian Oil Crisis *Operation Liberation Tehran *The Baja Blockade *The Mexican Border *The Bryson Campaign *FEMA *Bloody Saturday *Sorrowful Sunday *The downing of AirPacific Flight 503 *The Three Terrors *The Greater Terror Campaign *United States Department of Eugenics *The Great Arms Race Category:Masterire Category:We Stand Tall Category:Scenario: We Stand Tall Category:Timelines Category:United States of America Category:Politics Category:Philosophy